1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to filling apparatus for bulk shipping containers and more particularly to apparatus for simultaneously filling and settling the contents in a bulk container by the use of coordinated vibrating and weighing mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,071,443; 2,258,182; 2,598,494; 2,614,786; 2,626,042; 2,644,661; 2,981,349; 3,117,639; 3,696,584; 3,805,905; 4,027,735; 4,513,882.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses apparatus for filling bulk boxes which includes equipment for simultaneously weighing and shaking the contents of the box, wherein the intensity of the shaking is adjusted automatically as the box is being filled, and also wherein the side walls of the box are simultaneously clamped into squared vertical position to prevent bulging of the box.